Together Again
by Brennan Mulwray's Girl
Summary: Together Again: Brennan & Natasha Mulwray have 4 beautiful children. But Natasha left 2 for Brennan to take care of & took the other 2 with her. Now 10 years later, Brennan takes his 2 kids to camp, Natasha takes her kids to the same camp where they meet
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE  
  
Natasha(me) gave birth 5 months later to 4 beautiful children. There were 2 boys & 2 girls. There were: Alexander James 5pounds; 6ounces; 20inches long, Carly Ann 6pounds; 6ounces; 19inches long, Ryan Scott 5pounds; 5ounces; 20inches long, & Madison Jo 6pounds; 4ounces; 19inches long. They all had brown hair brown eyes, & they looked exactly alike.  
  
Natasha was married to a very handsome man named Brennan Mulwray & was living in Sanctuary where the other Mutant X team lived. Brennan & Natasha are New Mutants, Brennan(Elemental) can shoot electricity from his fingers & Natasha(Psionic) has telekenesis, which is the power to move things with your mind & she can erase people's minds.  
  
There friends were: Emma de Lauro(Psionic), she feels peoples emotions, Jesse Kilmartin(Molecular), he can turn into thin air or solid rock, Shalimar Fox(Feral), has human & animal DNA, & Adam, who is just human, they all helped them with taking care of their children.  
  
Just 3 weeks after the kids were born, Natasha packed up Ryan & Madison during the night & left, leaving Alexander & Carly with Brennan. Natasha still couldn't believe she left Brennan, it was such a stupid reason why she left. Natasha left him because the last 3 months he not once said he loved her. So Natasha waited until Brennan & the rest of them went to sleep. Then she got up, went to Madison's room, packed all her clothes. Then she packed all of Ryan's clothes.  
  
Natasha went out & stuffed them in the trunk of my car. Then Natasha carefully got her suitcase, which she packed earlier, & put them in the trunk as well. She put her backpack in the frontseat. Natasha made up half the bottles, packed them into their diaper bags, which was also filled with diapers, bottles, a few clothes, bikini's, blankets, & toys. Natasha put the diaper bags on the floor in the backseat. Then Natasha wrote Brennan a letter:  
  
Dear Brennan,  
  
I don't know what happened to us. I guess we drifted apart. I took Madison & Ryan with me. I'll take care of them, like I know you'll take good care of Alexander & Carly. I'll miss all of you, a lot, I really will Brennan. I love you, you know that. But Brennan, why couldn't you say that you loved me the past 3 months? It hurt me that you never told me. Damnit Brennan, I really thought you loved me. I don't know where I'm going all I know is that it is far away. Goodbye, Brennan. I love you. I'll never forget how I fell for you. You saved me from James. If I didn't fall in love with you, I would be married to that @#%$ James & still getting abused. Don't come looking for me. I'm gonna miss you.  
  
Lots Of Love  
  
Natasha  
  
Natasha sat the letter on the night stand next to Brennan. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Natasha was gonna miss sleeping in his arms. Natasha leaned down & kissed Brennan softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you", Natasha whispered  
  
"Mmmmm," Brennan murmured rolling over "Natasha?"  
  
"Go back to sleep honey," Natasha smiled "I'll be back in bed in a few minutes."  
  
He was already fast asleep. Natasha put Madison & Ryan in their carseat, then buckled them in the backseat. Then Natasha drove to Mexico stopping only to eat, go to the bathroom, feed or change Madison & Ryan. Right away Natasha found a small 3 bedroom apartment & job. 


	2. 10 Years Later

CHAPTER 1  
  
10 years later...  
  
"Dad when are you gonna tell us about Mom?"Carly asked. Their Aunty Emma, Aunty Shalimar, Uncle Jesse, & Uncle Adam all exchanged looks while Brennan got a pained look on his face. "Yeah all we know about her is what she looks like." Alexander said, who had a picture of her. They didn't even know that they had a brother & a sister & the 4 of them were quads. Brennan got up & left the room. Carly & Alexander turned to their Aunts & Uncles.  
  
"What was she like, Aunty Emma?" Carly asked.  
  
"Sweet, Nice, & Caring" Emma answered. "That's all you need to know about her"  
  
Brennan sighed coming back into the room. "Are you 2 packed?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Why do we have to go?, We don't know anybody there" Alexander asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to go to camp for a whole month" Carly whined.  
  
"You'll meet nice people" Brennan said. "I arranged for the 2 of you to share a cabin together with another boy & girl. Their brother & sister like you too"  
  
"What's their names?" Carly asked.  
  
"Don't know & I don't care. All I know is their mom requested for them to share together." Brennan said.  
  
"But why all the way in California?" Alexander asked.  
  
Brennan was starting to get fustrated. "Go put your bags in the limo" Brennan requested. "It's gonna take you to the airport. Then you'll take another limo from their to camp."  
  
"We know Dad" Carly said "We may be 10 years old, but we know." They both rolled their eyes then went to get their bags, sleeping bags, & pillows. They then put them in the limo. They went back inside & hugged everyone.  
  
"You 2 be good" Brennan said. He bent down & they both wrapped their arms around their father & gave him a hug.  
  
"We will Daddy" they both said in unison. Brennan handed them each an envelope.  
  
"There's enough to buy whatever you want" Brennan said "Spend it wisely. I won't send anymore." Brennan than kissed their foreheads.  
  
"I love you 2 so much" Brennan whispered.  
  
"We love you too Daddy" Carly & Alexander said in unison  
  
"I'll see you 2 in a month, okay?" Brennan smiled. They nodded their heads. They ran off & got in the limo & left. 


	3. Going To Camp

CHAPTER 2  
  
As famous & as popular as Brennan & the rest of the Mutant X team were, they weren't popular in Mexico. So Madison & Ryan didn't know who Brennan is or that they had a brother & sister. Their 10 years old now. Emma & Natasha are 26, Jesse is 27, Shalimar is 28, Brennan is 29, & Adam is 40. Mutant X are still going strong that Natasha knew of. Natasha missed them all. Brennan, Carly, & Alexander, the most. Natasha lives in Mexico & she's a fashion designer. Natasha has lots of money. When she first moved to Mexico, she barely had any.  
  
"Mom, we don't wanna go to camp" Madison whined.  
  
"You are both going" Natasha said "You'll be in a cabin together"  
  
"How much money do we get?" Ryan asked  
  
"200 dollars each" Natasha answered handing them each their own envelope. "So you both better use wisely."  
  
"We will." Ryan said. He was holding a picture of Brennan.  
  
"What are you holding, Ryan?" Natasha asked taking the picture & looking at it. "Where did you find this?" Natasha cried.  
  
"On your bed." Madison answered. "Is that our Dad?"  
  
"Yes!" Natasha sighed closing her eyes  
  
"Can we have it?" Ryan exclaimed. Natasha nodded her head slowly & handed back to Ryan.  
  
"Come on kids, I'm driving you to the airport" Natasha said.  
  
"Mom, what was dad like?" Madison asked.  
  
"Umm....well, as you know, he's very hot" Natasha smiled. "He was really nice, sweet, caring, & he saved me from my ex-boyfriend. If I hadn't fallen in love with him, I'd probably be dead. I loved him so much, you know."  
  
Natasha helped Madison & Ryan bring their bags, sleeping bags, & pillows in the car. Natasha watched as Ryan slide the picture in one of his bags.  
  
"Why aren't you 2 still together?" Madison asked  
  
"Cause we just fell out of of love, I guess" Natasha sighed, Natasha soon pulled up at the airport. Madison & Ryan both hugged their mother. Natasha kissed their foreheads.  
  
"I love you both so much. You 2 have fun for the next month." Natasha said  
  
"We will Mommy" Madison said. "But why all the way to California?"  
  
"Because it's a good camp" Natasha answered. "I went there once"  
  
"Will you write?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I'll try" Natasha said "& you guys try to write too"  
  
"Okay!" they said  
  
"There will be a limo waiting for you to take you to camp" Natasha said. Then they nodded & they boarded their plane. "I miss laying in Brennan's arms. His bare skin against mine as we went to bed. Staring at his beautiful brown eyes. How I loved his eyes. His soft lips on mine. God, I miss everything about him." Natasha thought.  
  
Brennan thought of the times he use to share with Natasha. He missed everything about her. Her beautiful eyes, her sweet smile, her soft lips on his lips, & even her soft, beautiful skin on his body. 


	4. The Meeting

CHAPTER 3  
  
When Madison & Ryan got to the airport, they saw their limo, so they went in & the limo took them to the camp. Alexander & Carly got off the their plane 20 seconds later & found their limo & went to the camp as well. Madison & Ryan were sitting on Ryan's bed talking & waiting for their room mates to show up.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever meet our Dad, Ryan?" Madison asked  
  
"I hope so Madison" Ryan answered. "Mom seemed to have loved him, & still do the way she was talking about him before we went on the plane."  
  
Just then, Madison & Ryan looked up when they heard voices from outside & gasped. The girl & boy who just walked in, looked exactly like them, except the girl had longer hair than Madison.  
  
"Holy Cow!" Alexander gasped. He & Carly dropped their bags,"This is strange" Carly mumbled  
  
"Uh...ok" Madison said standing up. "I'm Madison Jackman & this is my twin brother Ryan."  
  
"I'm Alexander Mulwray & this is my twin sister Carly." Alexander said.  
  
"Do you find this weird that we all look alike?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah" Carly anwsered. "So where are you from?"  
  
"Mexico!" Madison said. " & you guys are from where?"  
  
"Florida, we live in a place called Sanctuary." Alexander said.  
  
"Let's get to know one another." Carly said. So they all sat on Ryan's bed & chatted.  
  
"So when's your birthday?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Ours is October 28th, 2000" Alexander said. Ryan & Madison gasped.  
  
"No way, that's our birthday too." Madison cried.  
  
"WOW!" Carly said "This is strange"  
  
"You're telling me" Ryan said. "So what's your Mom & Dad like?"  
  
"We don't have a Mom" Carly explained "But our Dad is awesome. He's in a team called Mutant X."  
  
"That's cool" Ryan said  
  
"So what's your Mom & Dad like?" Alexander asked.  
  
"We don't have a Dad" Ryan answered. "But our Mom is a fashion designer, she makes wedding gowns."  
  
"Yeah our Mom won't talk about our Dad" Madison said.  
  
"Really, our Dad's the same way" Carly said "When ever we ask about her, he gets these sad & hurt eyes"  
  
While Carly & Alexander were talking, they came across Ryan holding a picture.  
  
"Who's that a picture of?" Alexander asked pointing to the picture of Brennan  
  
"It's a picture of our Dad" Madison answered.  
  
"That's our Dad" Carly yelled. She jumped up & dug a picture out of her bag. "Is this your Mom?" she showed Ryan & Madison the picture. "YES!!!" exclaimed Madison & Ryan together.  
  
They looked at each other in shock. "So let me get this straight, you have a picture of our Dad, we have a picture of your Mom, you want to see Dad, & we want to see Mom, & our birthday is October 28th, & we look exactly alike, then that means..." Carly exclaimed. "Then we are sisters & brothers, quads." Madison said. They all hugged each other. So they all sat with each other & showed each other pictures of their family.  
  
"Ok, this is Aunty Emma, she's a psionic. She can feel people's emotions & she can picture you doing something & make you do it too." Carly explained.  
  
"Cool" Ryan said.  
  
"These are Aunty Shalimar, Uncle Jesse, & Uncle Adam" Alexander said showing Madison & Ryan their pictures. "Aunty Shalimar is a feral, she has human & animal DNA, Uncle Jesse is a molecular, he can turn into thin air or solid rock, & Uncle Adam is just a human, he helps them control their powers."  
  
Now it was Madison & Ryan's turn to show pictures."Here's a picture of Grandpa, he's living with us in Mexico" Madison said. "That's cool, I can't wait to see him" Carly said. "& here's a picture of our cat, Amber. She likes to sleep & play a lot. She's very friendly too." Ryan added. 


	5. I Love Her So Much

CHAPTER 4  
  
Back at the Sanctuary, Brennan & the other team were just sitting there & talking. "Oh god, I miss her so much. Why didn't I say I loved her?" Brennan cried.  
  
"I know you miss Natasha, Brennan, we all do, but right now we have to see if Carly & Alexander have any mutant abilities." Adam said. " We got some of their blood last night before they left to camp, so Emma & I are gonna check them out." Adam continued. Then Adam & Emma left to check out the blood samples.  
  
In Mexico, Natasha was lying on her bed just looking at a picture of herself, Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, Emma, & Adam. "Brennan, I miss you so much." Natasha whispered to myself, "Why couldn't you say you loved me?"  
  
Brennan was in his room looking at a picture of his beautiful wife. The picture was when Natasha was 4 months pregnant with his children. "I miss you Natasha, I miss you, Madison, & Ryan too. I want us to be a family again" Brennan said with a tear in his eye. Then Adam called him from his Com-ring. "Hey Adam!" he said. "Brennan, Carly & Alex have mutant abilities. They have your abilities & Natasha's abilities as well." Adam said. 


	6. The Plan

CHAPTER 5  
  
At the camp, Carly, Alex, Madison, & Ryan were all eating at the table. "I love Penne with tomato sauce, I would die if I didn't have any of this" Madison says. Everybody laughed.  
  
"Oh my God, I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea." Carly said.  
  
"What?" they all said in unison.  
  
"When we finish camp, we can go as you guys & you guys go as us." Carly answered.  
  
"That's an awesome plan Carly" Madison excitedly said "But wait, you have long hair. I can't come to camp with short hair & go back with long hair. Don't worry I can cut hair really good."she continued.  
  
So Carly sat down in a chair & waited for her sister, Madison to come over with scissors. When she did come, Madison measured her hair & put her finger to where she had to cut. "Don't worry Carly, I use to cut my dolls hair & mom said that they looked good." In about 30 minutes later, Carly looked exactly like Madison. They all went outside to go play with the other campers. 


	7. Visiting For The First Time

CHAPTER 6  
  
About a month later, everybody was saying their goodbyes & exchanging numbers. The 4 quads were standing together waiting for their limo ride.  
  
"Well, have fun visiting Dad. He's fun to be with & you'l love the others." Alex said  
  
"Thanks we will, & you have fun visiting Mom. She likes taking us to her workplace & you'll love grandpa, he's fun to be with too." Madison said. Then they all left at the same time.  
  
While in the limo, Madison thought for a little bit. "Madison, what are you thinking about?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Ryan, why didn't mom tell us that we had a brother & sister?" she answered.  
  
"I don't know" he answered back. "But hey, we get to see Dad now. I think Mom & Dad should get back together, then we could be a family again." he continued.  
  
About a few hours later, they got off their plane & waited for their father. Same with Carly & Alex when they got to see their Mom.  
  
Just then, a car pulled up near Carly & Alexander. The driver's door opened & they saw the prettiest woman come out. "Hey guys, I've missed you so much." the woman said.  
  
"MOM!" they both said in unison.  
  
"So how was camp, kids?" she asked.  
  
"It was good, Mom, we had lots of fun & our cabin buddies were cool." Carly said pretending to be Madison.  
  
"Yeah, & we played a lot of games of games together." Alex added pretending to be Ryan.  
  
"I'm glad you 2 had fun, I missed you 2 darlings so much." Natasha said.  
  
"We missed you too, Mommy" Carly said while hugging. Back in Florida, Madison & Ryan waited for their father, just then they heard a voice "Hey you 2, over here". They turned their heads & they saw their father.  
  
"DAD!" they both screamed.  
  
"Hey squirts, I missed you guys so much, how was camp?" Brennan asked his children.  
  
"It was amazing, we had the coolest cabin buddies" Madison answered pretending to Carly. Then Brennan noticed his daughter's hair.  
  
"Hey Carly, you got your hair cut. Who cut it for you?" Brennan asked his daughter.  
  
"Oh, umm.........the girl that we shared the cabin with, she cut it for me. She cuts her dolls hair & her mom said it looked good" Madison answered.  
  
"Oh really? Well, it looks good on you, sweetheart." Brennan said. Madison just smiled at her father. Just then Jesse, Emma, Shalimar & Adam came coming around the corner.  
  
"Hey squirts! Welcome back." Jesse said holding out his arms for a hug.  
  
"Uncle Jesse!" they both yelled in unison. Then hugged Shalimar, Emma, & Adam as well.  
  
"Carly, you seem lighter, did you lose weight? Jesse asked while holding Madison. "Umm.....yeah I did lose some weight."Madison answered, lieing through her teeth.  
  
"Hey Aunty Emma, you are very pretty, did you know that?" Ryan said. "Thank You, Alex. What do you want from me to buy?" Emma asked. "Nothing, I can't say that my aunt looks very pretty." Ryan answered. Madison rolled her eyes.  
  
"So Carly, what did you do while at camp?" Shalimar asked. "I thought of you & the others, Aunty Shalimar." Madison answered. Then Madison & Ryan ran to their rooms. 


	8. Suspision

Chapter 7  
  
Back in Mexico, Natasha was in the kitchen cooking some pasta for the children, then all of a sudden Carly appeared,  
  
"Ahh Madison don't scare your mother like that."she said.  
  
"(laughing)Sorry mommy." Carly said.  
  
"Sweetheart, go get your brother. Your grandfather is on his way." Natasha asked Madison.  
  
"Okay, Mom." Carly answered.  
  
During dinner, Alex was just staring at Natasha while she was eating. "Ryan, honey, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Mom, has anyone ever told you that you are a very pretty woman?" Alex asked.  
  
"Why thank you Ryan, that was very sweet of you" she said. Then Madison came in. "Mom, when are we gonna see Dad?" Carly asked.  
  
"I don't know, Madison." Natasha answered. Then the phone rang, so grandpa went to go answer it. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Can I speak to Madison please." the voice asked. "Madison?" he said.  
  
"Yes grandpa" Carly said. "There's a girl on the phone that sounds just like you." Grandpa said.  
  
Carly thought & she thought, "Madison". After Carly got off the phone, grandpa ask to speak to her & Ryan.  
  
"Alright you 2, what's going on?" he asked. They both sighed & told him everything.  
  
"Well, you know that your mother's gonna find out eventually." grandpa told them. "Yes" Alex & Carly said. 


	9. Different KidsDifferent Names

Chapter 8  
  
Back at Sanctuary, Emma was talking to Shalimar in the kitchen. "Do you think there's something wrong with Carly & Alex?" she asked.  
  
"No, what's wrong?" Shalimar asked "Well, when they came back from camp, Carly suddenly didn't want chocolate icecream, or Alex didn't want to play football with Jesse." Emma explained.  
  
"Well I have noticed that." Shalimar said. "I think I will check on them when they are sleeping." Emma said.  
  
While Madison & Ryan were sleeping, Emma went into their room & she read thier minds. Emma was shocked at what she discovered. So she got out & told Shalimar, Jesse, & Adam. "We can't let Brennan know yet."Adam told them.  
  
Later on in Mexico, Carly & Alex were behind their mother's bedroom door. Just then their grandfather came up behind them. "Go on you 2." he said & he hit their butts & they went inside.  
  
While they walked inside, Natasha was talking on the phone with one of her clients, that worked with her as a fashion designer. After the conversation, Natasha played with her children.  
  
Just then, both Carly & Alex went under the covers, "Madison, Ryan, get out from under there." she said.  
  
"What if we told you how Dad, Aunty Shalimar, Aunty Emma, Uncle Jesse, & Uncle Adam were doing in Sanctuary?" Alex asked.  
  
"How do you know about your father, the others, & Sanctuary?" she wondered. "Because we lived their most of our lives." Carly answered.  
  
"You mean, you're not Madison or Ryan?" Natasha asked.  
  
They nodded. "It's us mom, Carly & Alex. We shared a room with Ryan & Madison at camp." Carly started. "& when we saw their picture of Dad, we knew that we were related." Carly continued.  
  
"& they wanted to see Dad & we wanted to see you for the longest while." Alex said. "Oh My God, my babies, they've grown up so well. Did you know about this Dad?" Natasha asked her father.  
  
"Well, I just heard about this yesterday." Grandpa said. "Why did you leave home, mom?" Carly asked. "I left because me & your father just fell out of love." she answered.  
  
"But mom, before we left to go to camp, Dad said that he missd you, a lot." Alex added. "He did?" Natasha asked. Carly nodded. "Ok, we'll get the next plane for Florida & go visit your father & switch you guys back." Natasha continued.  
  
In Sanctuary, Emma, Jesse, Shalimar, & Adam sat in the kitchen, when Madison & Ryan walked in, "Hi Aunty Emma." Madison said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hey Carly, hey Alex, or should I say Madison & Ryan." Emma said. "How did you know? Ryan asked.  
  
"Emma read your mind while you were sleeping." Shalimar answered.  
  
"You're not gonna tell Dad are you?" Madison pleaded.  
  
"No, we were thinking that he would find out himself." Adam said. Then Madison & Ryan hugged their Aunts & Uncles & had a hot chocolate together. 


	10. I Miss Her

Chapter 9  
  
The next day, Brennan woke up & went outside to see his children, Jesse, Emma, Adam, & Shalimar all sleeping in differnt areas in Sanctuary. So Brennan went into the kitchen & made some coffee. Just then Emma woke up & saw Brennan holding a picture of Natasha while drinking his coffee.  
  
"Hey Brennan!" Emma said.  
  
"Hey Emm!" Brennan replied.  
  
"You miss Naatsha that much, huh?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah her, Madison, & Ryan. If I could change the past, I would tell Natasha that I love her & how much I love her." Brennan said.  
  
"Maybe one day you can get that chance, Brennan." Emma promised.  
  
"You think so, Emma?" Brennan asked. "Yeah!" Emma answered. Then the 2 hugged. Just then Madison, Ryan, & Adam woke up. Soon did Shalimar & Jesse.  
  
Back in Mexico, everybody was packing to go to Florida. "Dad's gonna be so surprised, to see you, Mom." Carly said. "You really think so." Natasha asked. Carly nodded. Later everybody got in the car & went to the airport. "This is gonna be fun." Alex said. In a matter of hours, we got to Florida, so Natasha rented a car & drove to Sanctuary. 


	11. Returning to Sanctuary

Chapter 10  
  
Natasha & her children were near the entrance of Sanctuary, so we parked & went to the door. Natasha knocked at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." the male voice yelled. Then he opened the door & was surprised at who he saw. "Natasha! Hi, it's good to see you again." Jesse said.  
  
"Hi Jesse, I came because I needed to switch the kids back." she said. "Oh, well come in" Jesse started. "Hi, Carly & Alex." he continued.  
  
"UNCLE JESSE!" Carly & Alex yelled in unison & hugged Jesse. "I'll get the others" Jesse continued. A few minutes later, the 4 of them came down & said there hellos.  
  
"Wow Natasha, you look great." Emma said.  
  
"Thank You. So where's Brennan?" Natasha asked.  
  
"He's outside taking a swim with Madison & Ryan." Shalimar answered.  
  
"So I guess Brennan doesn't know about the switch, huh?" she wondered. "No he doesn't." Jesse said.  
  
"Umm...Natasha?" Adam asked. "Yeah" Natasha answered. "I took blood tests of your 4 children & the results show that they are all New Mutants." Adam started.  
  
"What kind of powers do they have, Adam?" she asked.  
  
"Well, they have their parents mutant ability, but there's something different." Adam continued.  
  
"What is it?" Natasha questioned.  
  
"Madison & Carly have your Telekinetic Ability to move things & talk to people with their minds as their strongest power, & Alex & Ryan have Brennan's Elemental Electricity Ability as their strongest." Adam finished.  
  
All of a sudden, Brennan, Madison, & Ryan came walking into Sanctuary with towels around them.  
  
"MOM!" Madison & Ryan yelled in unison & ran to their mother to give her a hug.  
  
"My babies, my 4 babies are together at last." Natasha said criing.  
  
A surprised Brennan just stood there & watched his beautiful wife hug her children, "Natasha, when did you get here? & you look great" Brennan asked.  
  
"Hi Brennan, I just got here" Natasha answered. "I just came back to switch the kids back." she continued.  
  
"Natasha, what are you talking about? I had Carly & Alex all the time." Brennan said.  
  
"No, they switched on you, Brennan. You had Madison & Ryan while I had Carly & Alex." Natasha explained.  
  
"What! I had your kids when I picked them up from the airport?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Natasha answered. "Well I better get going now, I have to go look for a hotel." she continued.  
  
So Natasha turned to go, but when she was doing that Alex told his father to stop her "No, Dad!" Alex started. "Let Mommy, Ryan, & Madison stay here for a while, please." Alex insisted.  
  
"Natasha!" Brennan started "You guys can stay here for the night." Brennan continued. "Umm.......thank you Brennan." Natasha said.  
  
A few hours later, we had dinner. We had lasguna with some salad & french dressing. "This is delicious, Shalimar." Natasha complimented. "Thank You Natasha." Shalimar said. While eating, Brennan just eyed Natasha the whole time we talked.  
  
"So Natasha, what are you doing now?" Emma asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm a fashion designer, I design wedding gowns." she answered. "WOW!" they all said.  
  
After dinner, Brennan walked behind Natasha while she was about to go upstairs. "Natasha, can I talk to you for a second?" Brennan asked. "Sure!" Natasha answered. So we took a walk outside. While walking, Brennan & Natasha didn't say a word, "Natasha, I missed you & the kids so much, I thought I'd never see you guys again." he said.  
  
"I missed you too Brennan, but why couldn't you tell me that you loved me?" Natasha asked. "I don't know." he answered. Then Natasha turned to go back to Sanctuary to go to bed, when all of a sudden, Brennan pulled her back & gave her a kiss. Natasha was surprised. Moments later, "God, I miss that, kissing your soft lips." Brennan whispered.  
  
Natasha touched her lips, remembering the kiss, next thing she knew, she started to cry. Brennan came up to her & hugged her tight. Brennan walked with her back to Sanctuary, then she went to bed.  
  
During that night, Alex & Carly were sitting down with Brennan, "Daddy, we can't let lose Mommy, Madison & Ryan again." Alex started.  
  
"Yeah, we want to be a family again. Whose gonna help us with our powers?" Carly continued.  
  
"I can help you." Brennan said.  
  
"I know you can help Alex, but what about me? Adam said that Madison & I have Mommy's power as our strongest, but who's gonna help Ryan with his?" Carly said  
  
" Good point. After they leave, we're gonna follow them & meet up with them at their house ok?" Brennan told them. "Ok!" Carly & Alex said in unison, then they went to bed.  
  
The next day Natasha, Ryan, & Madison got up bright & early to get going to catch their plane to go back to Mexico. After they were gone, Brennan, Alex, & Carly followed Natasha, Ryan, & Madison, but got to Mexico before them. 


	12. Mexico Here We Come

Chapter 11  
  
When Ryan, Madison, & Natasha got back to Mexico, we went back to the masion. "Hello daddy, we're back home" Natasha yelled out.  
  
"Grandpa we're back" Ryan called. All 3 of them were near the studyroom & the chair was facing back to them, all of a sudden the chair spun around & they came face to face with Carly.  
  
"Carly, what are you doing here?" Madison asked.  
  
"Well let me see, daddy, Ryan & I were thinking.....we never knew you guys from when we were babies. & we only saw you & Ryan for only a month" Carly started.  
  
"& we had the chance to see the parent that we've never seen before. But when you guys left earlier this morning, we thought....."Alex continued.  
  
"That we are never gonna see you 3 again" Brennan ended. "Brennan!" Natasha said. Ryan & Madison were smiling.  
  
Brennan started to walk over to Natasha. "Natasha, I know I didn't tell you that I loved you, that was 10 years ago. Now, I missed you so much, I couldn't love anybody else but you." Brennan started. "Natasha, I want us to be a family again. Carly & Madison's strongest power is Telekinesis, so you can help them & Ryan & Alex have my elemental(electricity) as their strongest. The kids love each others company." he continued. Natasha started to cry. Brennan came & hugged Natasha.  
  
Just then Brennan took something out of his pocket & kneeled on one knee. "Natasha, I love you so much. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me again? I will promise never to make the same mistake twice." Brennan proposed.  
  
"Yes, yes I will marry you, Brennan. I love you so much too." she cried. Alex, Madison, Ryan, & Carly poked their heads in the studyroom & couldn't believe their eyes. They saw their parents hugging.  
  
"Mom, what happened?" Alex asked.  
  
"Your father asked me to marry him." Natasha answered while showing them the ring.  
  
"You mean, we're gonna be a family again?" Madison asked. I laughed & nodded.  
  
"You mean, all 6 of us & the Aunty Shalimar, Aunty Emma, Uncle Jesse, & Uncle Adam?" Ryan & Carly both asked in unison. Brennan & Natasha nodded. The 4 children looked at each other, then looked at their mother & father & ran to them & they all hugged one another. 


	13. The Announcment

Chapter 12  
  
In Sanctuary, Jesse & Emma were training with each other, when all of a sudden Madison came on. "Hello! Is anybody there?" she asked.  
  
"Hey kiddo! Which child are we talking to? Jesse wondered.  
  
"Uncle Jesse, it's me Madison. We have some fascinating news for you guys." Madison answered.  
  
So Emma got Adam & Shalimar. "Ok, the fascinating news is....Mommy & Daddy are getting married."Madison announced.  
  
"Oh my god, that's wonderful news Madison." Shalimar said.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Emma asked.  
  
"Umm......I'm not sure, Aunty Emma, let me get mom." Madison said.  
  
"Hello!" Natasha answered.  
  
"Natasha, congrats on you & Brennan's engagement." Emma said.  
  
"Thank You, guys, I was so speechless when he asked me, but I finally gave him my answer." Natasha said.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Probably in 2 months." Natasha answered.  
  
"In 2 months, oh god we better get movin' on this right now" Shalimar said "We'll call you later, Natasha. Tell Brennan hi for us." Shalimar continued.  
  
"Will do, bye guys." Natasha said, then she hung up the phone.  
  
Brennan came walking right behind Natasha & he put his muscular arms around her waist. "God I miss holding you in my arms, Natasha, you know that?" Brennan said while kissing Natasha's neck.  
  
"So did I, I missed you so much Brennan" Natasha copied.  
  
"Let me show you how much I missed you." Brennan whispered in her ear. So Brennan swept Natasha off her feet & carried her upstairs to bed. While Brennan & Natasha went to bed, Alex, Madison, Carly, & Ryan stayed up & watched television with their grandpa.  
  
"Grandpa, when mom was little, what did she like to do for fun?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Your mother loved to call all her friends & go to Wonderland with them & she loved to play volleyball with me." Grandpa answered. 


	14. First Time Back Together

Chapter 13  
  
Brennan sat on the bed next to Natasha and ran a hand over her body. He leant closer and kissed her lips softly before deepening it. He could feel her heart beating under him as he layed on top of her. Natasha moaned softly as Brennan left her lips and traveled down her body.  
  
"Damn baby, You're so perfect" He whispered exploring her body with his hands. Brennan looked between her legs and saw a small dark spot forming on her silk panties. "These have to go" he said to himself. He hooked his thumbs under the waist bands and slowly pulled them off of her body. He kissed his way back up to her lips while slipping one of his long slender fingers inside of her.  
  
"You ok?" he whispered looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yea" she panted as he slipped another in.  
  
He slowly moved them in and out before deciding she was ready. Brennan reached into the nightstand and pulled out an extra sensitive condom. He put it on as she watched him with terror.  
  
"Brennan" she whispered  
  
"This is gonna hurt, you know that, right" he said as he positioned himself over her.  
  
"I know" Natasha said running her finger nails through his hair.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
She nodded her head while shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
"Look at me" Brennan said  
  
Natasha obeyed opening her eyes and staring deep into his.  
  
Brennan entered her slowly and stopped when he felt her wall of innosence.  
  
Natasha started breathing heavely  
  
Brennan kissed her hard as he entered her all the way.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwww!" Natasha cried out on pain  
  
"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, I don't wanna hurt you"  
  
Natasha layed her head back against the pillow as her insides burned.  
  
Brennan kissed her softly, trying to help the pain go away.  
  
Natasha covered her face and sobbed.  
  
Brennan took Natasha's legs and lifted them higher. He then let his hand travel down under and rubbed her softly.  
  
"mmmm" she said softly as her pain started to go away, "Make love to me baby"  
  
Brennan slowly moved in and out of her smiling at the look of pleasure on her face.  
  
"Wow, this is so incredible" she muttered as he pumped himself in a little faster.  
  
Brennan let his head fall and sucked on her neck as he felt himself coming near his release.  
  
"Brennan" Natasha moaned, "What's happening?"  
  
"Just go with it baby."  
  
"Oh my god!" Natasha exclaimed as she came.  
  
"Uhhhhh!" Brennan moaned loudly letting his juices flow.  
  
"I never thought it would be that good" Natasha said as she wiped the sweat beds from Brennan's forhead.  
  
Brennan kissed her softly while pulling out and laying next to her, "I love you so much"  
  
"I love you too baby" Natasha smiled laying her head on Brennan's sweaty chest before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
A few hours later, Brennan hugged his beautiful fiancee, "God I missed you, Natasha. I missed holding you in my arms, kissing you in the right places, & making amazing love with you." Brennan said to her.  
  
"& look what we got by making love, we got 4 beautiful children that we cherish the most." Natasha said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I fell in love with you, & made children with you, if I didn't find you, you would have married your ex, James." Brennan said.  
  
"Yeah!" Natasha agreed. Just then I thought of something, "Brennan, did you know that Alex & Carly were gonna be sharing a cabin with Madison & Ryan?" Natasha asked.  
  
"No, I didn't know that they were gonna share a cabin together. I just told them that they'll be sharing with a brother & sister." Brennan said. Then they kissed each other again & snuggled with each other until we fell fast asleep. 


End file.
